


Sua sutil generosidade (Português)

by miauneko



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/pseuds/miauneko
Summary: [Yaoi/BL] [GeesexBilly] Para algumas pessoas, uma vida sem Geese é uma vida melhor. Mas essas pessoas não são Billy.
Relationships: Geese Howard/Billy Kane, GeesexBilly
Kudos: 3





	Sua sutil generosidade (Português)

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish version available here [[Su sutil generosidad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343244)]  
> English version available here [[His Subtle Thoughtfulness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343484)]  
> Thank you so much to Boo and Luana for translating and revising this story!! ♥ :*

Billy não esteve presente no momento em que essa parte de sua vida foi interrompida de forma tão abrupta. Naquela noite, ele estava vagando pelas ruas nos arredores da Geese Tower, inquieto e amargurado, esperando que o castigo que Geese-sama lhe impusera terminasse.

Haviam discutido dias atrás e Geese ficara furioso com ele pela primeira vez em anos. Mas, apesar do temor que o empresário era capaz de lhe infundir, Billy se manteve firme. Olhando Geese nos olhos, explicou que era irracional permitir que Terry Bogard entrasse no arranha-céu. E isso acabou piorando mais ainda as coisas.

Era sabido que os irmãos Bogard queriam matar Geese Howard, como vingança por ele ter assassinado o pai adotivo de ambos há mais de uma década. Geese não deveria abrir as portas do arranha-céu para eles.

“O senhor não parece perceber, mas sua obsessão em vencer Terry está levando-o a se comportar de maneira inadequada, Geese-sama”, dissera Billy, mantendo sua voz firme à custa de muito esforço, porque precisava fazer seu chefe entender isso e mudar seus planos. “Esta imprudência não é digna de alguém como o senhor”.

Billy sabia que cruzara uma linha tênue. Estava exagerando, mas não havia mais ninguém que se atrevesse a dizer esse tipo de coisa para Geese. O único que se arriscava o tempo todo a contradizê-lo para poder protegê-lo era ele.

O rosto de Geese ficou pétreo e frio, sua irritação ardia em uma calma gélida que fez a convicção de Billy vacilar.

“Não volte até que o torneio tenha terminado, Billy”, disse Geese, com voz baixa e ameaçadora. “Saia da minha vista”.

Billy quis protestar, insistir, mas Geese lhe deu as costas e observou a cidade através da janela.

Sem saber mais o que fazer, Billy obedeceu. Mas antes que chegasse até a porta, Geese acrescentou, falando por cima de seu ombro: “Você não é ninguém para se intrometer nos meus assuntos. Não se esqueça disso”.

Aquelas foram as últimas palavras que Geese lhe dirigiu antes de morrer.

Foi por causa dessa discussão e da subsequente sanção que ele não esteve ao lado de Geese na fatídica noite da luta com Terry Bogard.

Billy estava caminhando sem rumo próximo ao arranha-céu, inquieto e frustrado… Cumprindo suas ordens como um bom empregado, porque parecia que isso era tudo o que sabia fazer.

Em algum momento levantou os olhos em direção ao topo do magnífico arranha-céu, percebendo a intensa energia azulada de Geese brilhando contra o céu escuro, seguida por um brilho dourado que parecia uma explosão. Nenhum som chegou até ele, mas não lhe restavam dúvidas do que estava acontecendo. Por reflexo, começou a correr na direção do edifício, xingando-se internamente por não ter desobedecido e por não estar ao lado de Geese-sama.

Lembrava-se claramente do que acontecera em seguida. Chegara ao terraço decorado com motivos orientais que Geese mantinha no andar mais alto do edifício. Viu o parapeito de madeira vermelha lascado e quebrado, destruído devido ao impacto violento de um corpo que se chocara. Ouviu a voz cansada de Terry Bogard explicando que tentou evitar a morte de Geese, mas que ele preferiu cair no vazio antes de ter que aceitar sua derrota e a ajuda de um inimigo.

A última coisa de que se lembrava, foi que Bogard teve a ousadia de dizer: “Não vale a pena lamentar o que aconteceu, Billy. Busque uma vida melhor, agora que está livre dele”. 

Vários dias depois, Billy acordou em um dos hospitais clandestinos de Howard Connection com um braço engessado, algumas costelas quebradas e uma grave concussão na cabeça.

A primeira coisa que viu ao abrir os olhos foi o rosto angustiado de sua irmã, Lilly, mas o que saiu de seus lábios foi o nome de Geese-sama.

Ao conversar com a equipe médica, foi informado de que enfrentara Terry, mas não se lembrava da luta ou de como chegara ali. Os médicos também explicaram que Billy permaneceu inconsciente por dias, apesar de seus ferimentos não terem sido graves a ponto de deixarem sua vida em risco. Perturbado, o jovem percebeu que gostaria de ter prolongado aquela inconsciência, para não ter que enfrentar a realidade.

Billy não pôde comparecer ao funeral porque este ocorrera dias atrás. Recebeu os relatórios de Ripper e Hopper sentindo sua mente entorpecida, desejando que aquilo não fosse nada além de um pesadelo.

Voltou para casa com Lilly um pouco depois.

Reunir a coragem para visitar o cemitério lhe tomou mais alguns dias.

Geese-sama fora enterrado em um cemitério privado, cujo terreno se estendia por vários hectares. Billy notou a semelhança entre essa propriedade e o cemitério onde seus próprios pais estavam enterrados em Londres.

A lápide de granito preto estava situada à sombra de um olmo gigante, o único do tipo em todo aquele lugar. A árvore imponente parecia apropriada para seu chefe, mas esse detalhe, que em outra ocasião o teria feito sorrir, provocou uma dor aguda em seu peito.

Ficou parado com o olhar baixo, observando a grama meio amarelada que ainda demarcava a área onde a terra fora removida para introduzir o ataúde. Ergueu lentamente os olhos, até poder ler o nome “Geese Howard” gravado na pedra escura. Os números que indicavam as datas de nascimento e morte ficaram embaçados quando seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Geese-sama morreu aos quarenta e um anos, tendo passado os últimos doze anos de sua vida junto dele.

A dor em seu peito aumentou e ameaçou converter-se em um grito. Billy apertou os dentes, sem poder permanecer nesse lugar um segundo a mais. Fez uma reverência como despedida e, sem dizer mais nada, retirou-se dali.

Passaram-se semanas e South Town continuou existindo sem Geese. Houve alguns dias de caos nas ruas, de brigas entre gangues disputando a cidade. Billy nem sequer teve o consolo de poder voltar ao escritório onde passou tantas horas com seu chefe, pois o arranha-céu fora interditado pelas autoridades, assim como todas as propriedades relacionadas à Howard Connection.

Os funcionários foram interrogados e a equipe de “confiança” de Geese-sama desconsiderou seus compromissos e começou a revelar informações confidenciais, pelo simples fato de o empresário já não estar mais ali.

Da pequena casa que dividia com Lilly, Billy observou como o império que Geese construiu ao longo dos anos vinha abaixo.

Seu primeiro impulso foi fazer alguma coisa, proteger a cidade de seu amo, mas não sabia como, especialmente sem o respaldo da infraestrutura de Howard Connection. Geese não deixara instruções sobre como proceder caso algo acontecesse com ele. Billy estava certo de que seu chefe nunca considerou a possibilidade de morrer tão cedo e isso o entristecia ainda mais.

E havia um pensamento que o atormentava permanentemente, que não podia compartilhar com ninguém.

Billy sabia que Geese poderia ter sobrevivido a essa queda se quisesse. Sobrevivera uma vez, usando seu poderoso ki para reduzir o impacto alguns segundos antes de tocar o solo. De fato acabou ferido, precisando de meses para recuperar-se totalmente, mas não chegou a ficar à beira da morte. Billy o acompanhara durante o período de convalescença e, ao ver sua expressão preocupada, Geese zombara dele dizendo “acha que uma simples queda pode me matar?”, rindo em seguida.

Daquela vez, Billy sentiu que Geese não estava falando sério, mas a possibilidade de que seu chefe soubesse como sobreviver a tais quedas lhe dava certa tranquilidade.

No entanto, Geese morreu na segunda vez, preferindo dar um fim à sua existência antes de aceitar a ajuda de um inimigo. Porque nada nesse mundo era mais importante do que suas próprias convicções.

Nada. Nem um império ou sua fortuna, muito menos uma pessoa que passara doze anos sempre a seu lado.

Quais foram as últimas palavras que Geese lhe dirigiu?

“Você não é ninguém…”

— Mas sou a pessoa que o senhor escolheu como seu homem de confiança, Geese-sama…

Billy percebeu que dissera essas palavras em voz alta e sorriu com amargura enquanto negava levemente com a cabeça.

Estava no cemitério outra vez nessa manhã. Voltara depois de meses, para se despedir. 

Lilly e ele voltariam para a Inglaterra em um voo que partiria naquela noite.

Com a ausência de Geese e a cidade nas mãos de outras pessoas, já não havia nenhuma razão para que eles permanecessem ali.

Billy limpou a lápide de granito preto e acendeu três varas de incenso, que então colocou num pequeno incensário japonês. Seu chefe tinha uma predileção por esses costumes e Billy sempre tentou agradá-lo adotando-os também, apesar de nunca ter certeza se estava fazendo os rituais da maneira correta.

Geese-sama já não estava mais ali para dizer se a quantidade de incensos era adequada ou para ensiná-lo a maneira correta de prestar homenagem aos mortos.

Angustiado, Billy agachou-se e tocou a lápide com a ponta dos dedos, percorrendo uma a uma as letras do nome de seu chefe.

Apesar de ter passado algum tempo, o vazio deixado por Geese permanecia.

Em silêncio, Billy desculpou-se por estar abandonando a cidade e agradeceu por tudo o que Geese-sama fizera por ele. Com o dinheiro que recebeu durante esses anos, Lilly e ele conseguiriam recomeçar a vida na Inglaterra. Eles decidiram evitar Londres e outras cidades importantes para reduzir as possibilidades de que algum inimigo fosse atrás de Billy para um ajuste de contas. A casa que compraram numa cidade chamada Tidworth não era grande, mas Lilly poderia transformá-la em um lugar acolhedor. Com um leve sorriso, Billy comentou que não faltaria espaço no jardim traseiro para pendurar a roupa recém-lavada, mas então se perguntou se alguma vez comentara sobre esse passatempo com Geese.

Não havia muito mais que pudesse dizer, então o jovem apenas fechou os olhos tentando sentir algum rastro da presença de seu chefe.

Ele nunca teve controle sobre seu próprio ki, mas o de Geese era poderoso o suficiente para que inclusive alguém como ele pudesse enxergá-lo.

No entanto, Billy não percebeu nada naquele cemitério.

— É estranho — murmurou o jovem, abrindo os olhos — Na cidade, posso sentir os ecos de sua vida… — Billy deslizou os dedos pelo granito, até o canto onde se encontrava com a grama — Mas não posso senti-lo aqui — sussurrou, apoiando uma mão sobre as folhas verdes.

Levantando-se, Billy observou a paisagem ao longe. Alguns edifícios eram visíveis acima da copa das árvores.

Talvez aquilo que dissera contivesse certa verdade. A presença de Geese-sama estava incrustada em cada fibra daquela cidade, não limitada aos confins de um cemitério. E mesmo que os anos passassem, a maneira como seu chefe moldou South Town perduraria. Isso era algo que não mudaria.

— Era isso a que se referia quando falava de imortalidade, Geese-sama? — murmurou Billy, esperando alguns segundos por uma resposta que sabia que não teria.

* * *

— Billy… Billy! Não me ouviu? Sirva três litros para a mesa quatro.

Billy voltou à realidade com um susto. Foi buscar três copos grossos de vidro na estante atrás do balcão e, depois de enchê-los até o topo com cerveja dourada e alguns centímetros de espuma, deslizou os copos pela superfície de madeira para sua colega.

A jovem dirigiu-lhe um sorriso cansado, como se dissesse “você consegue, estamos quase no fim do expediente”, não parecendo irritada com o fato de Billy estar mais distraído do que o normal. O jovem trabalhava há um bom tempo ali e demonstrava dedicação no que fazia, apesar de em certas ocasiões parecer desconectado do mundo e ficar olhando para o nada por alguns minutos.

O pub estava cheio nesta noite e o barulhento ambiente estava carregado de calor humano e risadas. As molduras das janelas e a borda do balcão estavam decoradas com guirlandas verdes e luzes piscantes e coloridas para entrar no clima de Natal que se aproximava. A atmosfera estava mais animada do que de costume, pois os clientes haviam decidido que passar a noite bebendo era a melhor maneira de gastar seus bônus de fim de ano.

Billy estava há meses trabalhando nesse pub, localizado em um bairro tranquilo da cidade de Tidworth, mas suas funções não eram muito específicas. Deveria ser um vigia e ficar na porta, mas não tinha muito o que fazer. Sua única tarefa era ensinar a alguns bêbados o caminho da rua na hora do fechamento.

Como não costumava ter nenhuma confusão, Billy começou a ajudar com tarefas menores, como lavar copos e pratos quando o lugar estava lotado. Seus colegas de trabalho logo descobriram que ele tinha vasto conhecimento sobre bebidas, especialmente destilados caros, e permitiram que ele ajudasse no bar.

Durante o dia, quando o pub estava fechado, Billy às vezes passava por ali para lavar as toalhas de mesa e os panos de prato sem que ninguém lhe pedisse.

Os funcionários mais antigos do pub ficaram desconcertados ao ver que esse jovem de aspecto perigoso, com jeans rasgados e jaquetas de couro, não causava nenhum problema e se dedicava ao trabalho com esmero.

Ninguém sabia muito sobre sua vida antes de se mudar para Tidworth. Billy chegou na cidade com sua irmã mais nova e se mudaram para uma casa desocupada próxima ao rio. Ambos procuraram trabalho e pareciam levar uma vida pacífica, sem causar transtornos a ninguém.

— Pode ir pra casa, eu cuido do fechamento — disse Billy à sua colega uma hora depois.

Os clientes já tinham se retirado e o pub estava vazio. A jovem, que estava começando a limpar as mesas com um pano úmido, olhou para ele agradecida e assentiu.

Uma vez sozinho, Billy desligou todos os piscas-piscas coloridos. Era difícil para ele gostar dessa época do ano, porque o Natal era para ser passado em família e inevitavelmente, isso lembrava-o de todas as pessoas que já não estavam mais ali para celebrar com ele.

Seus pais, quando era pequeno, depois Geese-sama…

Billy esfregou um pano úmido sobre a superfície de uma das mesas com mais força do que o necessário. 

Apesar dos anos que se passaram desde a morte de Geese, os pensamentos de Billy voltavam a seu ex-chefe. O jovem se perguntou o que Geese diria ao vê-lo forçando um sorriso a cada dezembro, quando Lilly o cumprimentava pelo Natal e também por seu aniversário, que coincidia com essa data.

Não sabia se Geese teria feito um comentário depreciativo ou se zombaria dele. Talvez até achasse divertido que Billy finalmente aprendera a fingir de maneira convincente.

Angustiado, Billy percebeu que não encontrava uma resposta. Seu chefe sempre foi complicado. Suas reações eram imprevisíveis.

Novamente, Billy concentrou-se em seu trabalho para deixar de pensar nisso. Limpou mesas e arrumou cadeiras. Colocou as garrafas vazias na lata de reciclagem e, quando terminou, saiu pela porta dos fundos para fumar um cigarro no beco onde deixavam o lixo.

Sentado sobre uma caixa vazia de cerveja, Billy acendeu o cigarro e apoiou-se contra a velha parede de tijolos. Sabia que era um vício desagradável, mas não conseguia abandoná-lo. O pequeno ritual que precedia cada cigarro — sacudir a caixinha, a tênue e desnecessária batida para acomodar o tabaco, segurar o cigarro com os lábios e sentir o calor da chama do isqueiro perto do rosto — fazia-o sentir-se próximo de seu ex-chefe, a quem vira fazer esses gestos centenas de vezes. As nuvens de fumaça cinza pairavam no ar da mesma maneira que ele fazia em South Town; traziam de volta lembranças de dezenas de conversas realizadas numa atmosfera repleta de aroma de tabaco e licor. 

Billy deu uma longa tragada no cigarro e fechou os olhos. Não havia nada para desfrutar no modo como a fumaça penetrava em seus pulmões, deixando uma secura áspera em sua garganta. Mais uma vez, perguntou-se qual prazer Geese-sama encontrava naqueles cigarros, nos cachimbos _kiseru_ japoneses e nos charutos importados. 

A noite ao seu redor era gelada, mas tranquila, como todas as noites de Tidworth. Ouvia o barulho do rio ao longe e o eco de uma conversa em um dos edifícios vizinhos.

A vida nessa cidade era completamente diferente da vida que Billy levava em South Town, mas isso era bom. Essa cidade se orgulhava de ter uma das taxas de criminalidade mais baixas de toda a região, sendo um lugar adequado para Lilly viver segura. Uma boa parte do dinheiro que ele ganhara enquanto trabalhava para Geese foi usado para comprar a casa, mas eles ainda possuíam algumas economias. Não tinham com o que se preocupar, pelo menos por alguns anos. 

Por costume, Billy tocou o sansetsukon dividido em três partes que carregava escondido nas costas, por baixo da roupa. Durante todo esse tempo não precisou usá-lo. Nenhum inimigo de Howard Connection o rastreara até essa pequena cidade.

Embora talvez… isso estivesse prestes a mudar…?

Dando outra tragada no cigarro, Billy olhou para o céu noturno.

Uma semana atrás, sentiu que estava sendo observado ao sair de casa. Ao olhar ao redor, viu um elegante veículo preto desaparecer enquanto virava a esquina. Não conseguiu ver os ocupantes ou ler a placa, mas reconheceu que o automóvel era um Bentley. Não era o fato de ser um modelo luxuoso, mas ver essa marca nesta parte da cidade chamou-lhe a atenção. 

A sensação de ser observado continuou por mais alguns dias, mas o veículo não voltou a aparecer.

Uma parte de Billy atribuía essa sensação a todas as lembranças que ver um carro dessa marca despertava nele, mas seu instinto dizia que havia alguém vigiando-o e que deveria ficar atento.

Talvez o passado o tivesse alcançado e agora sua vida pacífica chegaria ao fim.

Billy jogou o cigarro no chão e pisou nele para apagá-lo. Ao ficar em pé, notou pelo canto do olho um ligeiro movimento na parte onde o beco encontrava a calçada, atrás do ângulo da parede do pub. Não lhe restou nenhuma dúvida. Alguém se afastou habilmente para não ser visto.

Franzindo o rosto, Billy aproximou-se da rua e olhou em ambas as direções. Não havia ninguém ali.

Voltou para o pub. Apagou todas as luzes e, sem baixar a guarda, saiu pela porta da frente e trancou-a.

Intencionalmente, tomou um caminho pouco iluminado, mas que ele conhecia bem. Se alguém o estivesse seguindo, seu plano era emboscá-lo e descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Era melhor acabar com esse perigo pela raiz, antes que algum inimigo conseguisse chegar até Lilly.

Billy caminhou com passos rápidos e não ouviu nenhum barulho atrás dele, mas supôs que não estava sozinho. Alguém o seguia e sabia ocultar muito bem sua presença.

Alguns metros adiante, Billy saiu da calçada de repente e escondeu-se entre densos arbustos secos de um terreno desocupado. Havia vários lugares que podiam ser usados como esconderijo e a pessoa que o seguia teria que examinar cada um deles se quisesse encontrá-lo.

Billy esperou, segurando com força o sansetsukon e usando seu hálito quente para evitar que o frio enrijecesse seus dedos. Através dos galhos secos do arbusto, viu que uma silhueta parava no limite da propriedade. Era um homem, mas não conseguiu ver suas feições porque um dos postes brilhava intensamente atrás dele, deixando seu rosto contra a luz.

O homem observou o terreno cheio de plantas semimortas e provavelmente percebeu que aquilo era uma armadilha rudimentar, pois em vez de entrar para procurar por Billy, simplesmente deu meia-volta e foi embora, até que Billy o perdesse de vista.

“Se quer brincar, então tudo bem”, pensou Billy irritado, esperando alguns segundos antes de sair do esconderijo e começar a andar rápido para não perder o desconhecido de vista.

No entanto, aquela mesma figura contra a luz de repente bloqueou seu caminho. Com raiva, Billy percebeu que tinha sido ele quem caíra numa armadilha. O homem fingiu ir embora, mas permaneceu ali, esperando que ele fizesse o próximo movimento.

“Você não me deixa outra escolha…”, pensou Billy sorrindo interiormente, desfrutando daquela onda de adrenalina que sempre precedia um confronto e que há anos não sentia.

Tentara abordar esse assunto de maneira razoável, mas, ao que tudo indicava, deveria ter usado a violência desde o início.

Foi uma das primeiras coisas que Geese-sama lhe ensinara. Recorrer à violência para tomar o controle da situação.

O desconhecido começou a fazer um movimento, mas Billy já tinha avançado sobre ele com sua arma empunhada, empurrando-o para um canto, aprisionando-o contra o muro do terreno e imobilizando-o ao prender sua garganta sob a sólida madeira do sansetsukon.

Billy fez pressão, indeciso entre tentar obter respostas ou simplesmente quebrar seu pescoço.

Durante um momento de dúvida, o desconhecido jogou o rosto para trás, deixando seu pescoço ainda mais exposto. Mas aquilo não era um sinal de rendição, porque o homem estava sorrindo de uma forma estranha, como se aquela situação fosse engraçada.

Billy apertou os dentes e empurrou com mais força, mas então sua mente registrou detalhes que à princípio não percebera. O homem era mais alto do que ele, de constituição mais robusta. Se quisesse, poderia ter se defendido com um empurrão, mas preferiu ficar imóvel.

O sorriso divertido que esboçava era familiar e, ao levantar mais a vista, Billy viu frios olhos celestes que o observavam fixamente, debochados e satisfeitos.

Os outros detalhes se fundiram em uma maré de confusão. O cabelo loiro cuidadosamente penteado para trás, a risada profunda, baixa e desdenhosa…

Billy sentiu que suas forças o abandonavam.

— Geese-sama… — murmurou.

Nunca abraçara seu chefe dessa forma, mas o contato foi tal como imaginara. A rígida surpresa de Geese, o momento embaraçoso em que Billy soube que estava cometendo uma transgressão, pois Geese não fez nenhum movimento para correspondê-lo.

Mas não podia se afastar. Queria permanecer assim por mais alguns segundos; sentir o calor do corpo de Geese, sua respiração, as batidas de seu coração.

Se depois tivesse que enfrentar sua raiva, isso não importava. Só precisava de mais alguns segundos…

Ouviu a risada baixa de seu chefe. Essa risada da qual sentiu tanta saudade e que ouvia apenas em suas memórias e sonhos.

Billy fez um som baixinho parecido com um gemido de dor ao sentir as mãos de seu chefe apoiando-se pesadamente em ambos os lados de sua cintura, provocando-lhe calafrios. Geese não retribuiu seu abraço, mas o manteve perto de si com firmeza por um longo momento.

— Está fora de forma. Você baixou a guarda.

Billy estremeceu quando a respiração de Geese fez cócegas em sua orelha. Poder ouvir sua voz depois de tanto tempo fazia-o tremer.

Um instante depois, Geese colocou as mãos em seus ombros e o empurrou levemente, para afastá-lo e poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

Billy sentiu um aperto em seu ombro, como quando Geese o recompensava por um trabalho bem-feito. O sorriso do empresário não desaparecera. A expressão satisfeita de suas íris azuis-claras se acentuou.

— O que garante que não sou um impostor?

— Eu nunca o confundiria com um impostor, Geese-sama.

Billy calou-se, sobrecarregado por tudo o que queria dizer e pelas intensas emoções que o invadiam. O que era aquilo? Felicidade? Nunca se sentira assim. Não sabia como nomear o que estava sentindo.

— Não vai perguntar como estou vivo?

Billy riu para si com amargura. O tom debochado dessa pergunta, a crueldade implícita no sorriso desdenhoso de Geese-sama, que deixara que ele acreditasse por anos que estava morto… Tudo estava ali. Tudo o que o irritava e amava nesse homem. E além disso, sua presença…

— Aceitar que está vivo é mais fácil do que aceitar que está morto — respondeu Billy, com total honestidade.

— É?

Billy assentiu e ficou em silêncio.

— Apesar de dizer isso, você me deu por morto — comentou Geese, sem abandonar seu tom desdenhoso.

— Sim… — murmurou Billy.

A afirmação dolorida do jovem fez com que Geese o observasse fixamente e levasse uma mão em direção a seu rosto.

Billy se surpreendeu ante o breve contato em sua bochecha e então sentiu-se mortificado ao ver que, ao afastar a mão, os dedos de Geese estavam úmidos.

— Você amoleceu durante esses anos, Billy Kane — comentou Geese, sem que o sorriso desaparecesse de seus lábios.

Envergonhado, Billy apressou-se em secar o rosto com a manga de sua jaqueta.

— Não voltará a acontecer — garantiu.

— Assim espero.

— Apenas não volte a… — as últimas palavras de Billy foram ininteligíveis.

Geese inclinou o rosto.

— O que disse? — exigiu saber.

Billy hesitou, mas finalmente respondeu em voz baixa.

— Não volte a cair de um edifício, por favor — murmurou.

Geese o contemplou por um momento e então riu, como se a resposta fosse engraçada.

Billy riu também, mas levemente e sem humor. Subitamente sentiu-se esgotado, mas não conseguia guardar rancor de Geese-sama por não tê-lo contatado e informado que estava vivo durante todo esse tempo. Porque Geese-sama estava ali, mesmo que fosse para zombar dele e menosprezar seu sofrimento.

* * *

— Você não vai beber?

Eles voltaram para o pub e Billy serviu um copo do melhor uísque para Geese, que sentara-se em uma das mesas ao lado da janela.

O jovem ainda sentia-se extasiado, essa noite parecia surreal.

Estava em um pub na Inglaterra, com Geese-sama…

No entanto, uma vez que a surpresa inicial passou, Billy compreendeu que nem tudo estava bem.

Geese estava ali com ele novamente, mas não viera sozinho.

Enquanto se dirigiam ao pub, Billy avistou a forma escura de um Bentley estacionado em uma estreita rua lateral. Havia um homem vestido como mordomo esperando de pé ao lado da porta do motorista. Geese fez um sinal com sua mão e o homem assentiu, sem precisar trocar palavras.

Aquele era um novo empregado de confiança… Talvez alguém que permaneceu ao lado de Geese durante esses anos?

Alguém que sabia que Geese estava vivo, enquanto Billy permanecia na ignorância.

— Sirva algo para você.

— Não estou com muita vontade de beber, Geese-sam…

— Obedeça.

Billy gostava do aborrecimento que seu ex-chefe lhe provocava. Depois de tantos anos, era quase agradável suprimir a resposta insolente que poderia ter dito.

Cumprir docilmente aquela ordem, apesar de sua irritação, também era bom. Não seguia ordens de ninguém, mas ainda gostava de obedecer Geese-sama.

Billy encheu um copo com cubos de gelo e despejou uma quantidade ínfima de Scotch sobre eles. Voltou para a mesa e, depois de hesitar por um instante, sentou-se na cadeira oposta em frente a Geese, que observou o copo cheio de gelo com sincera desaprovação.

O jovem baixou os olhos. Seria repreendido por essa mostra de rebeldia?

No entanto, Geese não disse nada e bebeu um gole do uísque.

— O que faz aqui, Geese-sama? — perguntou Billy, levantando os olhos devagar.

— Viagem de negócios.

Billy sentiu um profundo pesar, mas que outra resposta poderia ter esperado? Era óbvio que o empresário estava se dedicando a seus negócios novamente.

Com esforço, Billy obrigou-se a não pensar no motivo pelo qual Geese não o chamara de volta a seu lado.

— Como está sua saúde?

— Se percebeu minha presença, talvez eu não esteja tão bem quanto imaginava — respondeu Geese de forma irônica.

Depois disso, Billy desviou o olhar na direção do pescoço de seu ex-chefe. Não controlara sua força e o sansetsukon deixara uma leve marca avermelhada ali.

Não pediu desculpas, pois Geese não parecia esperar por isso.

— Era o senhor quem estava me observando há alguns dias?

Geese bebeu outro gole de uísque e não respondeu. Billy não insistiu.

— Conseguiu levar uma vida boa, Billy? — perguntou Geese por sua vez.

Billy olhou a superfície da mesa, procurando o que dizer. A vida em Tidworth era a vida que ele queria para sua irmã. Mas para si mesmo, a única coisa que queria era…

O que? Abandonar Lilly e voltar para South Town com Geese?

Billy não sabia se podia fazer isso. Não podia simplesmente deixar Lilly, sua única família.

Por isso, esquivou-se da pergunta e percebeu com uma pontada de pesar que Geese não estava pedindo que regressasse com ele.

— Compramos uma casa. Finalmente cumpri a promessa que fiz à Lilly quando éramos crianças.

Geese girou o uísque dentro do copo.

— Será interessante ver o que fez com seu dinheiro.

Billy piscou. Do que ele estava falando?

* * *

Geralmente, Billy sentia-se orgulhoso por ter um lugar ao qual chamar de lar e saber que o conseguira com seu próprio esforço. Não precisava de luxos nem se incomodava em comprar coisas usadas para economizar um pouco de dinheiro.

No entanto, a presença de Geese Howard dentro de sua humilde casa inglesa fazia-o sentir-se como se tudo fosse inadequado. Desde as cortinas feitas à mão até os degraus da escada, que rangiam ao serem pisados.

Geese percorreu a casa em apenas alguns segundos, sem fazer nenhum comentário, até entrar no quarto de Billy como se o lugar lhe pertencesse.

Billy mantinha seu dormitório arrumado e limpo, mas não estava esperando visitas. Havia algumas músicas compostas pela metade na escrivaninha e algumas revistas abertas na mesa de cabeceira.

Geese olhou para uma com indiferença, mas o conteúdo chamou sua atenção e ele a levantou para examiná-la mais atentamente.

— Geese-sama, espere…

A revista estava aberta em uma página específica e o empresário observava a fotografia principal da matéria. A publicação era de quase oito anos atrás e mostrava ambos em South Town, conversando de pé ao lado da limusine.

A foto era inofensiva, mas a matéria tirara as coisas de contexto e insinuava que algo pudesse estar acontecendo entre eles, já que estavam sempre juntos e porque na foto — tirada em segredo — ambos compartilhavam um sorriso sincero.

Assim que a revista foi colocada à venda e Geese se inteirou de seu conteúdo, o empresário ordenou que a tirassem de circulação. A maior parte dos exemplares foi destruída, mas Lilly conservou um… e Billy permitiu. Mais tarde, Billy buscara consolo nessa foto de uma época passada. Uma vida que acreditava não ser possível ter novamente.

Geese observava a foto e as versões mais jovens de ambos. Billy estava com vinte e um anos nessa época e ainda não tinha aprendido como não deixar transparecer seus sentimentos tão abertamente quando estavam em público.

Na foto, era óbvio que ele estava sorrindo para Geese com afeto, por algo que o empresário dissera.

Geese não comentou nada. Apenas deixou a revista de volta na mesinha com um “hm” e virou-se para observar Billy.

O desconforto do jovem era evidente, mas seus olhos claros mostravam o mesmo afeto que a fotografia da revista. Isso não mudou, nem sequer depois de Billy tê-lo dado por morto.

Geese soube desde o início o que Billy sentia por ele, mas agora pôde comprovar que esse seu ex-funcionário nunca deixaria de gostar dele.

Billy estava de pé ao lado da porta do quarto e não se afastou quando Geese tentou ir na direção da escada para voltar ao térreo.

O jovem colocou uma mão no batente, impedindo seu caminho.

— Ainda há algo que quero falar com o senhor — disse Billy com voz tensa.

Geese podia suspeitar do que se tratava. Havia muitos tópicos para serem discutidos.

No entanto, esse momento não era adequado, pois era mais do que evidente que Billy mal conseguia controlar suas emoções. Geese não queria uma conversa cheia de propostas acaloradas ou frases ditas impensadamente.

— Venha para o meu hotel em duas noites e conversaremos — indicou, colocando uma mão no ombro de Billy.

O jovem ficou descontente com a resposta, mas não se opôs. Timidamente, tocou a mão de Geese com a sua e então deu um passo na direção dele. Um segundo depois, estava abraçando-o novamente, com menos desespero do que na primeira vez, mas com a mesma intensidade.

— Você não deveria ter sentido tanto a minha falta — admoestou Geese debochado, mas desta vez correspondeu o jovem com um gesto rígido devido à falta de costume e sentiu Billy entregando-se ao seu abraço, escondendo o rosto em seu peito e murmurando seu nome.

* * *

Na data combinada, Billy pegou um trem para Londres pouco antes do entardecer. Durante o trajeto, observou a paisagem através da pequena janela, submerso em reflexões.

Geese-sama não havia mudou nada. Era o homem de quem ele se lembrava; sem consideração, desdenhoso e cruel e em certas ocasiões. Mas nenhuma dessas características mudava a fascinação que sentira desde que o conhecera, pois, em meio a essa desconsideração e crueldade, Billy podia vislumbrar algo a mais. Sempre foi assim. A maneira justa como Geese o tratou no passado, as imprevisíveis demonstrações de amabilidade…

Duas noites atrás, quando o empresário permitiu que ele o abraçasse uma segunda vez, o abraço terminara com um leve suspiro de incompreensão e algumas palmadas em seu cabelo, como se Geese-sama estivesse confortando-o, dizendo “já está tudo bem” sem precisar usar palavras.

Billy sentiu-se um pouco melhor depois disso, mas não entendia porque Geese adiara a inevitável conversa que precisavam ter.

Passaram-se os dois dias e então o jovem entendeu o motivo. Geese-sama sabia perfeitamente que ele precisava de tempo para organizar sua mente e que passaria um dia inteiro atormentando-se por causa da incerteza sobre o que deveria fazer, agora que descobrira que seu ex-chefe estava vivo.

O primeiro dia transcorreu enquanto ele alternava entre uma decisão e outra. Uma hora decidia que se ofereceria para voltar a trabalhar como guarda-costas de Geese, se o empresário quisesse aceitá-lo, mas no momento seguinte descartava essa ideia, irritado consigo mesmo porque não pensava em abandonar Lilly na Inglaterra, muito menos obrigar a jovem a voltar a viver em um lugar tão perigoso como South Town.

Queria ir com Geese, mas não podia deixar Lilly. Aquela era uma decisão impossível.

No segundo dia, Lilly percebeu sua inquietação e perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Billy foi sincero. Contou que Geese estava vivo e que haviam se encontrado uma noite. Depois da surpresa inicial de Lilly e apesar de ela não entender por que passaram-se tantos anos até que ele descobrisse isso, a jovem mostrou-se contente pelo empresário estar bem, porque sempre lhe fora grata por tê-los salvo de uma vida nas ruas, além de saber que Geese tinha sido um bom chefe para seu irmão.

Billy pensou que a alegria da jovem desapareceria quando mencionasse que talvez quisesse voltar ao trabalho, mas, em vez disso, Lilly sorriu.

“É uma boa ideia”, disse a jovem, parecendo feliz.

“South Town é longe, não quero que fique aqui sozinha”.

“Mas de certa forma, se você não for… estaria deixando o senhor Geese sozinho, não?”

Billy afastou os olhos. Também não se imaginava fazendo isso.

Lilly riu suavemente ao ver sua inquietação e aproximou-se para segurar uma de suas mãos. Esperou até que Billy a olhasse nos olhos para continuar:

“Poderia ser feliz aqui, sabendo que o senhor Geese está em South Town?”

Essa pergunta tinha apenas uma resposta e Lilly não precisava ouvi-la para saber, porque vira o quanto seu irmão mudara depois que Geese Howard tinha sido dado como morto.

Do seu ponto de vista, se Geese reapareceu, Billy só tinha uma maneira de agir, apesar de ela se entristecer por ver seu irmão partindo. Sabia que Billy não seria feliz ali ou em outro lugar, se não estivesse ao lado desse homem que tanto estimava.

Depois dessa conversa, quando Billy parecia atormentado pela dúvida, era Lilly quem lhe lembrava que já não se tratava de ter que decidir. Aquilo era simplesmente a culminação de algo que começou quando Geese os encontrou vivendo nas ruas de Londres, tantos anos atrás. Geese lhes deu os meios para que pudessem sobreviver sozinhos e agora ambos eram adultos, podiam ser independentes. Não era necessário que estivessem juntos o tempo todo, porque eram família e esse era um vínculo que sempre os uniria, não importava a distância.

Lilly teve a oportunidade de enfatizar seus argumentos quando Billy percebeu que a reunião com Geese-sama seria em um vinte e quatro de dezembro, véspera de Natal e também de seu aniversário.

Lilly planejara preparar uma ceia para essa noite e encomendara um bolo de aniversário.

Ter que cancelar essa celebração e deixar Lilly sozinha o encheu de culpa.

“Não se preocupe, minhas amigas me convidaram para sair com elas”, disse Lilly, dando pouca importância ao assunto quanto Billy começou a duvidar outra vez. “Em vez disso, não vai permitir que o senhor Geese passe o Natal sozinho, né?”

— Quando ela deixou de ser uma garotinha? — murmurou Billy no trem, lembrando-se do quanto Lilly insistira que ficaria bem, porque era uma adulta e tinha sua própria vida.

Por alguns minutos, Billy fantasiou com a ideia de voltar a trabalhar para Geese.

“Nem sequer sei se ele quer que eu volte…”, pensou com amargura no instante seguinte.

Talvez estivesse antecipando as coisas. Geese-sama tinha alguém com ele agora, esse homem vestido de mordomo que o acompanhou em Tidworth.

Billy conseguiu examinar o homem de perto quando ele chegou no Bentley para buscar Geese, depois da visita em sua casa. A expressão nos olhos claros daquele homem foi a primeira coisa que chamara sua atenção. Por trás dos delicados óculos de armação prateada, aquelas íris azuis, quase cinzas, estavam infundidas com um gélido ar de superioridade, apesar de o homem estar vestido como um serviçal, usando uma sobrecasaca preta como uniforme e elegantes luvas brancas nas mãos.

A maneira como o homem abriu a porta do veículo para deixar Geese entrar foi adequada, mas o tom com que se dirigiu ao empresário despertou uma desconfiança imediata em Billy.

Essa não era a forma apropriada de falar com Geese. O mordomo era cortês, mas não se considerava um subordinado. Era quase como se ele estivesse fazendo um favor para Geese-sama ao aceitar estar sob suas ordens.

E Geese-sama permitira que o mordomo falasse com ele nesse tom, em vez de colocá-lo em seu lugar enquanto subia no carro.

Há quanto tempo esse homem estava trabalhando para ele?

Billy apoiou a testa no vidro frio da janela do trem. Geese-sama tinha-o substituído por um mordomo? Alguém com a elegância inata que ele nunca teve interesse em mostrar.

Aborrecido, Billy observou seu reflexo no vidro. Nesses anos, suas feições acentuaram-se o suficiente para que ninguém o confundisse com um adolescente, mas não havia dúvida sobre o tipo de pessoa que ele era. Nunca conseguiria passar-se por um esnobe elegante.

Geese-sama nunca se incomodou com isso, mas então… por que não o chamou de volta a seu lado? Por que preferiu contratar outra pessoa?

Não tinha outra opção a não ser perguntar diretamente, mas não tinha certeza se gostaria da resposta.

* * *

O hotel era vagamente familiar, mas Billy não reconheceu o lugar até que o mordomo abriu a porta da grande suíte onde Geese estava hospedado e pediu para que ele esperasse na antessala.

A mesma disposição de móveis, a mesma decoração… A paisagem noturna vista através das janelas… Billy já estive ali antes.

Era o quarto onde Geese acolhera ele e Lilly anos atrás, quando os encontrara tentando sobreviver nas ruas.

— Informarei o senhor Howard de sua chegada — disse o mordomo educadamente.

Billy notou que os frios olhos desse homem observavam sua jaqueta de couro e seus jeans rasgados dissimuladamente. Também percebeu um leve sotaque em seu inglês britânico quase perfeito.

— Ei — disse Billy com mais insolência do que o necessário — você tem nome?

— Hein, _sir_.

Hein. Então o sotaque que percebeu talvez fosse alemão. Geese-sama continuava procurando por pessoal de confiança entre europeus.

Billy não se sentou. Caminhou pela antessala com crescente impaciência, decidindo que não tinha nada contra esse tal de Hein. Apenas não lhe agradava como seu substituto. Especialmente se esse homem tivesse tomado seu lugar junto a Geese-sama.

Hein reapareceu na antessala e fez um gesto em direção ao interior da suíte com uma inclinação ao estilo ocidental.

— Geese-sama o aguarda.

Billy semicerrou os olhos ao ouvir o honorífico japonês, mas não comentou nada.

Geese estava sentado em um sofá vitoriano de cor vinho ao lado da janela, observando a paisagem. Havia um sofá vazio à sua frente que Hein indicou com um gesto delicado.

Billy caminhou na direção de Geese e fez uma profunda inclinação, com as mãos ao lado do corpo e as costas retas, à maneira japonesa.

— Geese-sama — saudou.

Geese virou-se para observá-lo por um instante, mas Billy reparou com certa frustração que seu ex-chefe quase não reparava nele, mas dirigia o olhar ao mordomo.

— Siva-nos alguma coisa.

— Imediatamente.

Billy sentiu-se desorientado. Antes, isso fazia parte de suas tarefas. Servir bebidas, preparar café, pequenas incumbências de que gostava muito.

— Permita-me fazer isso, Geese-sama — disse Billy, sem conseguir dominar sua impulsividade, procurando pelo armário de bebidas e os copos de vidro com o olhar.

— Não, deixe que Hein cuide disso — disse Geese asperamente — Sente-se.

Billy apertou os dentes e obedeceu. Esperou um olhar debochado do mordomo, mas ele não parecia ter percebido nada. Dirigiu-se ao armário de bebidas e verificou se os copos estavam limpos.

Incomodado, Billy permaneceu sentado na borda do sofá com as costas tensas, aproveitando a espera para observar o resto do lugar.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver uma enorme e farta árvore de Natal cuidadosamente decorada na sala ao lado.

— O que foi?

— Não esperava ver algo assim no seu quarto… — disse Billy, fazendo um gesto em direção à árvore.

— É uma decoração que pode muito bem ser ignorada. Pedir para que a retirassem teria sido apenas um inconveniente.

— Mas quando os empregados decoravam o arranha-céu no Natal, isso também não te incomodava — acrescentou Billy, pensativo.

— Não? — disse Geese, com uma sombra de sorriso.

Billy lembrou-se como, com o passar dos anos, as decorações de Natal iam invadindo os vários andares do edifício. Os ornamentos chegaram inclusive até a recepção do lado de fora do escritório de Geese.

Apesar de Geese não celebrar essa data, não se opunha a deixar que os outros a desfrutassem. Talvez Billy tivesse conseguido infiltrar alguma guirlanda simbólica dentro do escritório em si se tivesse tido mais tempo. 

De repente, Billy deu-se conta de algo que passou despercebido no meio da emoção por ver seu chefe novamente.

— Geese-sama, por que pediu para que eu viesse hoje especificamente?

— Era um dia tão bom quanto outro qualquer.

Hein voltou com dois copos de uísque, servidos com a quantidade que Geese gostava. Billy franziu o rosto, irritado com a interrupção.

— Já organizei a segurança — informou Hein, endireitando-se e permanecendo ao lado de Geese — Também deixei instruções para que ninguém o interrompa.

— Muito bem.

— Devo passar a noite aqui?

Geese riu, sem que Billy entendesse o motivo. Aquela risada era uma que Geese costumava usar com ele e com ninguém mais, mas desta vez ela fora dedicada a esse mordomo de olhos frios.

— Não é necessário — respondeu o empresário.

Hein fez uma reverência e retirou-se.

Billy olhou para baixo, sentindo que fora substituído completamente. Teria alguma oportunidade para voltar a trabalhar para Geese? 

Além disso, pensando bem… não fora Geese-sama quem pedira essa reunião. Era ele quem queria conversar. Se não tivesse pedido, talvez não houvessem se reunido naquela noite e o empresário teria voltado para South Town, deixando-o para trás.

Billy entrelaçou os dedos e os torceu, atormentado pela incerteza. Perder Geese deixou algo quebrado dentro de si. Saber que o empresário estava vivo e que não poderia estar a seu lado o desesperava.

— Geese-sama, posso fazer uma pergunta? — murmurou Billy, mantendo o olhar educamente baixo.

— Você já não trabalha para mim, não precisa pedir autorização para fazer as coisas.

Billy ignorou a pontada de dor que essa afirmação lhe causou.

— Me desculpe.

— Por que está se desculpando? — perguntou Geese, umedecendo os lábios com o uísque — Não percebeu que é um convidado? — acrescentou, seu tom tornando-se divertido — Fale livremente. Deve ter muitas perguntas.

Billy assentiu.

— Por que não me disse que sobreviveu?

— Porque… — repetiu Geese pensativo, observando a bebida dourada no copo.

Billy esperou, mas como a resposta demorou para chegar, levantou os olhos para contemplar o rosto de seu chefe. O cabelo loiro e seus olhos celestes não haviam mudado nada, mas podia notar novas rugas que faziam Geese parecer mais velho.

— Conseguiu levar uma vida boa, Billy?

A mesma pergunta de duas noites atrás, mas desta vez Billy respondeu:

— A vida que queria para minha irmã.

— E para você?

— Isso já não era possível — respondeu Billy, olhando Geese nos olhos com esforço — Porque o senhor não estava aqui.

Geese permaneceu em silêncio, sem que seu rosto expressasse nada.

— Por que não me disse que estava vivo? — insistiu Billy — O que ganhava em não me contar?

— Ganhar? Nada — Geese riu baixinho — Absolutamente nada.

— Então por quê?

Billy surpreendeu-se ao ouvir sua própria voz. Seu tom foi mais alto e sua pergunta parecia uma reclamação. Não guardava rancor de Geese por tê-lo deixado sofrer todo esse tempo, mas a dor acumulada em seu interior, a reprovação contra si mesmo e o arrependimento que lutou para suprimir, pareciam querer transbordar agora que seu chefe estava de volta.

Geese permaneceu calmo, observando Billy nos olhos, que brilhavam intensos com algo parecido com raiva. Por algum motivo, ver o jovem assim o fez sorrir.

— Eu me perguntava o que você pensaria — disse Geese, sua voz límpida, porém suave, contrastando com o tom alto que Billy usara — Sobreviver a uma derrota continua sendo uma derrota. Talvez sua imagem sobre mim tivesse sido destruída?

Billy piscou, confuso por um instante.

— A única pessoa que se importa com essas coisas é o senhor, Geese-sama — disse Billy, tão firme e educado quanto foi possível — Para mim, nada mudou. Além disso, quero… — Billy fechou os olhos por um momento. Não foi assim que imaginou voltar a pedir trabalho, mas já não havia como voltar atrás — Gostaria de trabalhar para o senhor outra vez, se me permitir.

Geese recebeu aquelas palavras com agrado, mas não aceitou a oferta de Billy. Sem dar uma resposta, ficou em pé e dirigiu-se para a janela, de onde era possível admirar a rua decorada com cintilantes luzes coloridas.

Angustiado pela falta de resposta, Billy ficou em pé também e permaneceu alguns passos atrás de Geese, observando suas costas, como fizera tantas outras vezes no arranha-céu de South Town.

— Está demorando mais tempo do que o planejado para que eu me recupere totalmente — comentou Geese parecendo irritado, mas no momento seguinte riu — Apesar de ter valido a pena fazer com que Bogard acreditasse por anos que matou alguém; que ele não é tão diferente da pessoa que tanto odeia.

Billy franziu o rosto, odiando o fato de que Geese ainda pensasse em Terry.

— Não anunciou publicamente que estava vivo porque queria que Terry se sentisse _culpado_? — perguntou, fazendo um esforço para controlar sua raiva, mas falhando. 

Geese riu outra vez ao ouvir seu tom ofendido.

— Não foi o único motivo — respondeu, para apaziguar o jovem — A recuperação demorou.

A irritação de Billy se dissipou.

— Como está agora, Geese-sama?

Geese não disse nada e Billy entendeu que seu ex-chefe não responderia a essa pergunta. E isso só podia significar que Geese ainda não estava bem, apesar de agir como se a queda nunca tivesse acontecido.

— Não acredita que me recontratar seja útil? — perguntou Billy — Afinal, um mordomo não é um guarda-costas — indicou com desdém.

Geese virou-se para ele e sorriu.

— Percebi que não gostou de Hein.

— Se o senhor o escolheu, deve ter algum mérito, mas como eu disse, não é um guarda-costas.

— Está com ciúmes, Billy? — perguntou Geese com tom debochado, parecendo estar se divertindo.

— Não — assegurou Billy.

— Tolerarei que minta desta vez porque neste momento não é meu subordinado. Mas que isso não se repita — advertiu.

— Não vai se repetir, Geese-sama.

— Há algo mais que queira dizer?

— Está aceitando minha proposta?

— Assim como quando te encontrei anos atrás, ainda é muito difícil encontrar bons empregados — assentiu Geese.

Billy sentiu uma onda de alívio e não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

Geese observava-o com atenção.

— Parece que me equivoquei. Achei que você ficaria feliz por ser livre.

Billy negou, sem parar de sorrir, guardando para si o comentário de que Terry Bogard dissera algo semelhante. Algo sobre finalmente ser livre de Geese e poder começar uma vida. Com certeza Geese-sama ficaria furioso se soubesse que compartilhava a mesma opinião que seu inimigo.

— Eu tinha uma dívida para pagar, mas não estava com o senhor contra minha vontade — disse Billy.

— Mas submetia-se à vontade de outros, quando claramente isso te desagradava.

Billy lembrou-se da noite em que Geese ordenara que não voltasse ao arranha-céu até que o torneio terminasse. Passou anos arrependendo-se por não ter desobedecido.

— Não de um “outro” qualquer, apenas do senhor — corrigiu Billy entre dentes.

— Isso é tudo o que quer? Obedecer… _me obedecer_ , pelo resto de sua vida?

— Querer ser útil ao senhor e protegê-lo não significa que não desejo mais nada.

Billy abaixou os olhos. Era surreal estar conversando com Geese depois de tanto tempo. E sabia que estava falando além da conta, mas Geese fazia perguntas e o instigava a revelar tudo. Tudo o que pensara que jamais poderia lhe dizer.

— O que mais você quer? — disse Geese, impaciente — Sinta-se livre para falar.

Geese esperou, mas Billy apenas dirigiu-se um olhar com ar de culpa antes de afastar os olhos abruptamente.

Passaram-se alguns segundos e Geese disse em voz baixa:

— Acho que sei do que está falando. Será aquilo que quer de mim, de maneira evidente desde que era um novato adolescente e que nunca mencionou por ser um bom empregado?

Billy sentiu algo parecido com pânico e levantou os olhos mais uma vez. Geese sorria divertido, mas não havia rastro de crueldade ou deboche em sua expressão.

— O senhor… sabe…? — perguntou Billy, envergonhado, mas não surpreso. Durante sua adolescência, o que sentia por seu chefe se manifestara de mil formas diferentes e em momentos pouco convenientes. Foi um período incômodo e desesperador, em que um toque acidental da mão de Geese fazia-o ruborizar e um olhar de seu chefe podia mantê-lo acordado a noite toda, dando voltas na cama. Ou fazendo algo mais…

Mas isso acontecera anos atrás. Billy acreditava que a atração que sentia por Geese estava sob controle, que sabia disfarçar.

— Você não está trabalhando para mim nesse momento — indicou Geese placidamente, atento a cada mudança na expressão confusa de Billy — Quer tentar conseguir o que deseja?

— O que está tentando dizer, Geese-sama?

— Acredito que não preciso explicar.

Billy ficou na defensiva. Se Geese estava brincando com ele, aquela era uma piada extremamente cruel.

Mas a expressão de Geese não era debochada.

— Por que… assim tão de repente? — murmurou Billy.

— Não tenho costume de me envolver com subordinados — respondeu Geese — Mas, nesta noite, você é meu convidado.

— Não me refiro a isso… — Billy percebeu que estava falando para ganhar tempo, porque não sabia como lidar com o que estava acontecendo — O senhor nunca mostrou interesse em… mim — obrigou-se a finalizar.

Aquilo fez com que Geese risse. Com apenas um passo, o empresário estava diante dele, olhando-o nos olhos fixamente.

— Essa é a segunda vez que quero te levar comigo para South Town — indicou — Precisa de uma prova maior do meu interesse? 

— G-Geese-sama…

Billy sentiu que uma estranha fraqueza o invadia. Geese reapareceu subitamente em seu caminho, _vivo_ , e agora lhe oferecia algo a que renunciara anos atrás. Possuí-lo. Mesmo que fosse só por essa noite.

Essa situação era surreal, quase como um sonho.

Mas Billy sabia diferenciar os sonhos da realidade, e isso definitivamente não era um. Geese-sama realmente estava ali com ele. Não era um produto de sua imaginação.

Billy estendeu uma mão e a descansou timidamente sobre o peito de seu ex-chefe, olhando para o empresário o tempo todo para verificar se aquele gesto era permitido.

Geralmente não se tocavam, exceto durante os treinos, então sua tentativa de carícia foi lenta e acanhada. Mas Geese consentiu e o empresário permaneceu imóvel enquanto Billy se inclinava em sua direção, para tentar tocar seus lábios.

O beijo não foi correspondido e Billy afastou-se imediatamente. Geese o observava com o rosto franzido, perplexo.

— Sinto muito — apressou-se em dizer Billy, cheio de mortificação — Pensei que se referia a… Me desculpe.

Billy calou-se ao sentir a mão de Geese em sua bochecha. A perplexidade no rosto de seu ex-chefe se convertera em interesse.

— Você não entendeu errado — disse Geese — Mas temos maneiras diferentes de ver as coisas.

— Hã?

— É assim que quer fazer? — continuou Geese — Com “carinho”?

Billy gaguejou alguma coisa e sentiu um calor intenso em suas bochechas, como se em vez de ser um adulto de trinta e um anos, fosse o mesmo garoto desconfiado que Geese levou consigo há mais de uma década.

— Não costumo receber esse tipo de afeto — explicou Geese.

— Eu sei, não quis…

— Terá que me mostrar.

Billy piscou. Viu a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios de Geese-sama e compreendeu que o empresário estava se divertindo às suas custas. Sentiu uma onda de irritação e o impulso de mostrar a Geese-sama que experiência não lhe faltava. Não era um garoto inexperiente que podia ser provocado apenas como forma de entretenimento…

Não era, mas…

Geese riu e acariciou seu rosto ruborizado.

— E então? O que quer fazer?

Billy levantou uma mão e a fechou ao redor do pulso de seu antigo chefe. Desfrutou da carícia e da zombaria, resignado com aquele homem que lhe provocava fascínio, mas que também chegava a ser irritante em certas ocasiões. Uma personalidade como a de Geese deveria incitá-lo a rebelar-se… então por que gostava tanto de obedecê-lo?

Billy tentou mostrar-se calmo, mas na verdade estava cada vez mais nervoso. Dentro do peito, seu coração batia acelerado. Não ousava se mexer. Poderia ficar como estava, parado, para não interromper essa carícia.

Mas Geese esperava e Billy tentou buscar seus lábios outra vez.

O beijo foi lento e suave. Em meio à sua emoção por estar beijando seu chefe, o jovem percebeu uma leve incerteza da parte de Geese, uma quase imperceptível inexperiência ao correspondê-lo.

Perplexo, Billy sentiu uma profunda ternura por ele. Geese-sama podia governar uma cidade e controlar um poder incrível, mas abraços e beijos — essas simples demonstrações de afeto — pareciam estar além de seus conhecimentos.

Os pensamentos de Billy foram interrompidos quando sentiu que Geese introduzia sua mão livre por baixo de sua camiseta, para acariciar diretamente sua pele.

* * *

As luzes do quarto eram tênues. Apenas as pequenas lâmpadas nas mesinhas de cabeceira estavam ligadas, o dormitório estava submerso em uma agradável penumbra.

Billy perdera sua jaqueta, camiseta e o bo no trajeto desde a sala e a camisa de Geese jazia de maneira pouco cerimoniosa aos pés da cama, por baixo das calças de ambos. No entanto, apesar da impaciência em desfazer-se dessas roupas que os separavam, Geese deixou que Billy tomasse a iniciativa.

O jovem estava beijando-o outra vez, de forma cautelosa e não apenas nos lábios. Billy ficou surpreso e mortificado ao ver as novas cicatrizes deixadas pela queda. Tocou-as com uma mescla de pesar e reverência, depois beijou-as uma por uma, com uma lentidão intencional, como se esperasse ser rejeitado por seu atrevimento.

Geese não disse nada, apenas seguiu cada beijo do jovem com o olhar, acompanhando os movimentos de Billy com carícias, sorrindo silenciosamente quando Billy tremia com algo tão inofensivo como seus dedos passando por seu cabelo.

Apesar de desejar aquilo há anos, Billy não se entregara a um arrebatamento febril que poderia ter terminado em alguns minutos. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e era difícil olhá-lo nos olhos, mas o jovem parecia estar prolongando o prazer intencionalmente.

Como se quisesse aproveitar esse momento, fazê-lo durar tanto quanto fosse possível.

Quando o jovem deixou um rastro de beijos sobre seu ventre e continuou descendo até tomar sua ereção nos lábios, Geese permitiu-se um suspiro que não percebeu que estava contendo.

Não havia indícios de inocência nos gestos de Billy. Nenhuma hesitação trêmula no roce úmido de seus lábios e sua língua.

Geese passou os dedos por entre as mechas loiras do jovem e ao final de alguns segundos o interrompeu, puxando-o para si para desta vez ser ele quem o beijasse. Notou em Billy um sabor próprio e ao mesmo tempo desconhecido, teve a impressão de que o jovem sorria por causa de seu comportamento inesperado.

Não foi difícil descobrir as preferências do jovem, devagar, emulando a lentidão de suas carícias e beijos. Billy desfrutava não apenas do prazer em si, mas também da pessoa com quem o compartilhava. Ao vê-lo nesse estado, Geese não se apressou e quando chegou o momento certo, consumou um ato definido pelo carinho inabalável que Billy sempre dedicara a ele.

* * *

Geese abotoava a camisa enquanto observava Billy de pé, vestindo-se do outro lado da cama, de costas para ele. O jovem contemplava a sala através das portas semiabertas; a árvore de Natal era visível dali.

— Geese-sama, por que escolheu essa data?

— Foi uma coincidência.

— As coincidências não existem quando o senhor está envolvido.

Geese sorriu. Fazia tempo que ninguém retrucava uma de suas respostas dessa forma.

— O que está sugerindo? Que fiz isso por sentimentalismo?

Billy riu e negou com a cabeça. Um instante depois, devidamente vestido, o jovem aproximou-se.

— Bastava uma ligação e eu teria voltado ao seu lado imediatamente. Não precisava ter vindo até aqui.

Geese observou o rosto do jovem que fora seu fiel guarda-costas por mais de uma década. Billy parecia tranquilo, apesar de suas bochechas continuarem vermelhas. Seu cabelo úmido estava levemente bagunçado, seus olhos celestes brilhavam límpidos na tênue luz das lâmpadas.

— Se eu não tivesse notado sua presença naquela noite, teria me contatado?

Houve uma longa pausa.

— Não sei — respondeu Geese.

Uma sombra de pesar escureceu o rosto de Billy.

— Por quê?

— Já te falei.

Billy fez um tênue som de impaciência e Geese sorriu. Ainda era prazeroso irritar esse jovem e vê-lo conter sua irritação, por respeito.

Devagar, Geese levantou-se até ficar de frente para Billy. Com as costas dos dedos, acariciou uma de suas bochechas coradas e Billy inclinou-se na direção desse contato.

— Mas vejo que não te levar comigo teria sido um erro.

— Quero estar ao seu lado — assentiu Billy.

Geese passou os dedos pelo cabelo úmido do jovem e acabou atraindo-o para si com suavidade. Os abraços sempre lhe pareceram um contato desnecessário e alheio, carente de significado, mas era agradável sentir o calor de Billy contra seu peito, ou a maneira como o jovem o apertava.

Desta vez não foi exceção. Com naturalidade, Billy apoiou-se contra ele e Geese percebeu que podia corresponder o jovem sem a rigidez e estranheza dos abraços anteriores.

— Fico feliz por ter o senhor de volta, Geese-sama — murmurou Billy.

Geese não respondeu, mas apertou Billy também, sorrindo para si quando o jovem se agarrou a ele com mais força.

~ Fin ~

MiauNeko  
Happy birthday and Merry Christmas, Billy TvT <3  
25 de dezembro de 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Isso foi escrito originalmente em 12 de novembro de 2019. Não estava certa se deveria publicá-lo, mas fui convencida pela ideia de dar a Billy um Geese-sama que não tinha experiência com abraços ^v^.


End file.
